


As The Rhythm of the Rayn Keeps Time

by bigfishypapi



Series: As the Rhythm of the Rayn Keeps Time [1]
Category: Mr Robot (TV), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfishypapi/pseuds/bigfishypapi
Summary: Ok so like i started writing this in 9th grade as a joke. emboli was supposed to write a rayn fic too BUT SHE BAILED ON ME WHAT A HOE. but yeah i kinda forgot abt it bc like school is hard my dudes. then i found i again this year and i decided to continue writing it mostly bc im bored. lee ham was kinda in on this in the beginning but like idk what happened to him. this might be the only rayn fic ever so like yeah.PS, thank to my bois emboli and spreb and srar for helping out.PPS, im not a directioner or a zayner or w/e nor do i watch i robot





	

**Author's Note:**

> heres the frist chapter of my rayn fic y'all. hope you enjoy it. hoping i can finish this bfore my bday so we can read it and make fun of me bc thats fun.

Rami leans his head against the bus window, watching the rain fall of from the sky. He drowns out the soft mumble of the people talking around him with music. The lady who is sitting next to him had a baby on her lap who is, thankfully, sound asleep. The heater on the bus is turned up too high, so Rami takes off his dark blue sweater. He can barely hear the driver announcing that the bus has arrived at his stop. He gets up, awkwardly smiles at the lady with the baby, thanks the bus driver, and gets off the bus. Rami shivers as the wind whips around him. He forgot to bring his umbrella, as usual. The rain dampens his hair and clothes as he struggles to put his sweater back on. He stiffly tries to run to Barnes and Noble without slipping on the wet concrete. He sighs with relief as he enters the store.  
“You’re late!” a booming voice said from his left. Rami flinches and turns to see his heavyset boss, Frank, wearing yet another ugly tie. “Rami, if you’re late for work one more time, I’m going to have to fire you!”  
“I-I’m s-sorry sir th-” Rami stutters.  
“No more excuses Rami, now get to work!”  
“Yes sir.” Rami mumbles. He slinks to the Customer Service desk and waits takes off his wet sweater, attempts to dry his hair with it, and throws it on his teal office chair. He sighs deeply, closes his eyes slowly, and looks up at the ceiling. He zones out, and he had no idea how much time had passed. His breathing starts to slow down, he’s finally able to relax when-  
“Hey.”  
Startled, Rami falls out of his chair, bringing down a big stack of books down with him. He pushes his office chair off of himself and looks up to see who had disturbed his rest. He puts his chair up, picks up the books and turns his head. A pair of soft, yet intense brown eyes meets his gaze. Rami forgets to breathe, he’s just so mesmerized by the stranger’s face. The man’s jawline is sharp and his hair is long enough to put into a ponytail. He’s wearing a leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans.  
“Are you alright?” he asks. He looks like a concerned puppy. Rami is so lost in the stranger that he forgets to answer.  
“Um...do you need some help?” Rami blinks and realizes what he had said.  
“Oh uh….yeah I’m fine.” He looks down nervously, and then jerks his head back up.  
“What can I help you with?”  
“Do you know where Gravity's Rainbow is?”  
“Oh yeah, it’s on the isle that’s behind the poetry section.” Rami points to where it was.  
“Uh…” the man looks confused.  
“I can show you where it is.” Rami tells him.  
“That would be great, thanks.” He smiles at Rami. Rami smiles back. He leads him to the isle.  
“Thanks.” the man says, smiling again.  
“You’re very welcome. If you ever need me, my name is Rami.”  
“Oh okay. That’s a really cool name. My name’s Zayn.”  
“You’re name’s really cool as well.” Rami says. Zayn chuckles.  
“Thanks.” he says, looking at his shoes. He suddenly looks up at Rami, his eyes piercing through Rami’s skull. Rami caught his breath.  
“Well, I guess I’ll be going now, nice meeting you Rami.” The way he says his name gave Rami chills, but in a good way. Zayn smiles at Rami one last time and goes to the cash register. Rami watches him as he pays for his book. The way he smiles at the cashier, Lauren. Is he flirting with her, or is he just being nice?, Rami thinks. Wait, what if he was just being nice to me and not flirting with me the way I was flirting with him? Zayn looks over at Rami, smiles and waves at him, and then winks at him. Rami’s cheeks flush red and waves back shyly. Zayn walks out of the store, and Rami watches him the entire time. It was still raining.

☁ ☂ ☁

Rami goes to the Starbucks next to Barnes and Noble during his lunch break. It's still pouring rain. Rami opens the door, and he sees a familiar leather jacket hung up on an empty chair. On the chair across from it, he sees Zayn, reading Gravity's Rainbow and sipping a cup of coffee. He looks up and smiles at Rami. He waves at him and beckons Rami to sit next to him. Me?, Rami mouths, pointing to himself. Zayn nods. Rami walks towards him.  
“Hey there.” Zayn whispers, beaming. Good god, his smile. Zayn’s smile melts Rami’s heart. Rami grins back.  
“It-it’s great to um, see you again.” Rami stutters.  
“It is! You want anything?” Zayn points to the counter. Rami would like something to eat, but he got nervous and refuses.  
“Are you sure?” Again with the concerned eyes.  
“Oh um…” Rami mumbles. Zayn smiles, gets up, and goes to the counter. Rami was about to protest, but he didn’t want to be too loud. Rami glances at Zayn’s book. He’s heard a lot of praise about Gravity's Rainbow, but he’s never read it. He’s been willing to, unfortunately he doesn’t have the time to. He picks it up, using a napkin as a bookmark so he doesn’t lose the page Zayn’s on, and flips to the first page. By the time he finishes the first page, Zayn comes back with a cup of iced hot chocolate in his right hand, and his change in his left.  
“I didn’t know what to get you, I hope this is fine.” Zayn quietly utters, placing the cup in front of Rami. Rami shyly smiles and thanks him. Zayn sits down and takes a sip from his coffee as Rami takes a sip of his hot chocolate.  
“So I see you’ve been reading my book.” Zayn acknowledges.  
“Oh uh yeah….sorry about that.” Rami apologizes. Zayn laughs quietly.  
“It’s absolutely fine. You should definitely read it.”  
“I would, but I don’t have time.”  
“Oh come on, everyone has time for reading.” Zayn grins and takes another sip of his coffee. “I can let you borrow it after I finish.”  
“That would be nice, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” The two of them continue to drink coffee and talk. About an hour later, Rami looks at his phone.  
“Oh fuck, I’m gonna be late for my shift! I’m sorry Zayn, this was wonderful but I need to go right now.” Rami starts to gather his things.  
“Rami, before you leave, can I have you’re number?” Rami quickly tells him his number and runs back to Barnes and Noble. He’s early by about 27 seconds. He walks to the customer service desk and sits down on his office chair. He thinks about Zayn, his smile, his hands, his jawline, his eyes. Rami grins to himself. I hope he texts me later on.

☁ ☂ ☁

Rami fishes out his keys from his front pocket and unlocks the door to his apartment. He opens the door and the smell of old couches and paint creeps out of the door as he walks in. He sets the keys down on a plain white Ikea table and flops on the couch. He sighs deeply, and lets his sore muscles finally be able to relax. He pulls out his phone from his back pocket and checks his text messages. He got a text from his roommate telling him that he’ll come home late, and a text from his friend, Angela, asking him if he was free on Saturday, but none from Zayn. Disappointed, he put his phone back into his pocket. The sound of the rain hitting his window softly is so relaxing. Rami slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Rami’s phone was vibrating in his back pocket. He groggily sits up on his couch and rubs his eyes. His phone stops vibrating. He pulls it out of his pocket and turns it on. Four missed calls from Zayn. Rami was about to call him back when Zayn calls him again. Rami picks up.  
“Hello?”, he mumbles sleepily.  
“Dude! I called you four fucking times, why didn’t you pick up???” Zayn exclaims. Rami winces, yawns, then starts speaking again.  
“Sorry, I was uh...I was taking a nap.”  
“A NAP??? At 5:30?”  
“Yes?”  
“You need to get your shit together, honey.” Zayn says, laughing. Rami knows he said “honey in a friendly way, but his heart flutters a little when he called him that.  
“Uh...yeah. Yeah, I know.” Rami sighs.  
“I know what you need. You need to go to a concert and just forget about all your worries.”  
“That would be nice.”  
“Hey, there’s a Grimes concert this Saturday and I’ve got an extra ticket ‘cause I got that ticket for my girlfri- well now she’s my ex-girlfriend, and she doesn’t wanna go with me anymore. Wanna come? Do you like Grimes?”  
“Uh... never heard of that musician but sure, I’ll come.”  
“Great! I’ll come by your house at around 6 to pick you up. What’s your address?” Rami tells him his address, smiling. He can’t believe that someone like Zayn actually wants to hang out with him.  
“Alright, cool. I’ll see in 2 days.” Zayn hangs up.  
Rami grins widely. He’ll just have to tell Angela that he’s busy this Saturday.

☁ ☂ ☁

“Ready to go?” Zayn asks, as Rami gets into the passenger seat of his red 1998 Chevy Impala.  
“Yeah!” Rami flashes Zayn a quick smile, but then looks away blushing. Zayn smiles back and gives him a friendly punch on the arm.  
“What’s up bro?” he asks, still smiling.  
“Nothing.” Rami tries to hide his grin.  
“Alright then, let's go.” Zayn steps on the pedal and his car zooms down the road. Rami, holding on to his seat belt for dear life, trembles. His eyes the size of the moon, fear written all over his face. Zayn eyes Rami and laughs.  
“Awww do you want me to drive slower for the little baby?” Zayn mocks him, but he still slows down. Rami sighs and relaxes in his seat. He stops shaking and turns to Zayn.  
“I swear to God if you drive recklessly again-”  
“Awww the little baby’s threatening me. I’ll go slower, don’t worry, babe” Rami’s heart stops for beating for a full ten seconds. Does Zayn call everyone “babe”? Or does he just call the people that he has romantic interests for “babe”? He pushes that thought out of his mind and checks his phone. He’s disappointed when he sees he didn’t get any texts from the one person who ever texts him, but then he realizes that he’s sitting right next to him. He fails to hide the dopey grin on his face, the thought that someone actually wants to be around him makes him cheerful.  
“What are you smiling at, loser?” Zayn teases. The playful look in his eyes and his cheeky smirk make Rami's heart flutter like a thousand butterflies.  
"Nothing," Rami mumbles, "you duffett." He looks at Zayn for approval, but he just looks confused.  
"What the fuck did you just call me?"  
"Uh....a duffett?" Rami wasn't quite sure what that meant but it sounds silly so he went with it. Zayn's eyebrows furrow as he turns to look at the road again.  
"I'm not even going to ask." They sit in complete silence as they enter the highway. Rami stares at the chain of dark green beads hanging from the rearview mirror. He watches as they sway back and forth. He wants to speak up and break the silence, but how?  
"So uh...." he starts. Zayn raises an eyebrow, but then his face softens.  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you....do for fun?" Rami shyly looks at Zayn. The light from the setting sun hit his eyes in the most perfect way, making it seem like they were shimmering. He almost forgot where he was, but then Zayn started talking.  
"You know, I read, play the guitar, have sex." He winks at Rami and continues to look ahead.  
"I'm guessing you get a lot of girls." Rami stares at his shoes.  
"Girls, boys, whoever." Before Rami could say anything else, Zayn pipes up again. "We're here."

☁ ☂ ☁

The venue is small, but there are a lot of people there. Zayn grabs Rami's hand and pushes his way through the crowd. He stops when they're finally close enough to see the stage clearly. Zayn still had his hand wrapped tightly around Rami's. Does he not realize that they're still holding hands? Or is he doing this on purpose?  
"Uh..." Rami shifts nervously. Zayn turns to look at Rami, then looks down at their interlocked hands.  
"Oh! Sorry about that." He puts his hand in his pocket and turns to look at the stage. Grimes will be on stage any moment now. Rami looks down at his shoes. It's not like he didn't want Zayn to hold his hand. He musters up all the courage he has and puts his hand in Zayn's pocket, lacing their fingers together. Zayn eyes him for a second, flashes Rami a quick grin, and takes his hand out of his pocket. Grimes comes on stage and the crowd cheers loudly. Techno music starts playing and Zayn bops his head to the beat. Rami can't stop thinking about how warm Zayn's hand is compared to ice cold fingers. This thermal equilibrium makes Rami's heart beat faster. Zayn is lost in the music but Rami is lost in Zayn. He didn't think this moment could get any better, but it did. After about 3 songs, Zayn loosens his grip around Rami's hand. Rami is disappointed, but he's happy enough to be in his presence. However, moments later, Zayn puts his arm around Rami's shoulder. He looks down at him and smirks. Rami's eyes twinkle in the bright lights, and they dance to the music like they are the only two people in the venue.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell that i sorta gave up around the time i picked it back up bc it gets bad but like?????? tbh thats the POINT in case you couldnt tell. everything i do is a JOKE, i am not to be taken seriously my dudes. Feel free to comment some suggestions this is like my first fic so


End file.
